The powered Watersons
This is the 1st episode of Nickelodeon's Bejeweled Twist. Plot A toxic waste truck crashes the wattersons. They then gain superpowers: Gumball has super speed, Darwin has air powers, Nicole has super strength, Richard has invisibility and Anais has telekinesis and telepathy. Now that they have powers they must always use them for good, becoming superheroes. Characters Super Wattersons Gumball aka Kid Quick (super speed) Darwin aka Captain Poison (toxikinesis) Anais aka The Psionic Daughter (psychokinesis) Nicole aka Miss Strong (super strength) Richard aka Dr. Disappear (invisibility) Ej aka Golden Flame (pyrokinesis) Spongebob aka Golden Bender (goldokinesis) Patrick aka Watery Cujo (hydrokinesis) Antagonists Ashley aka Giant Witch Squidward aka Ridley/Kraid/Geemer/Cyclon/Metroid/Zebesian/ Transcript Ej: Show's over. (The watterson family are talking and Richard opens toxic.) Anais: Ahhhh! Gumball: Ohh. Ej: Thank god you guys are okay! Ehhhh, you're covered in green waste. (gets toxic waste all over him.) I think you need to go inside. Spongebob, Patrick: Ej! Agh! (A few hours later) Ej: We should go outside. (Everyone is outside.) Gumball: I blanked out on something. (Gumball runs extremely fast) I think I went to Malaysia. Darwin: How? Gumball: I ran so fast, I made it. Nicole: My little Gummypuss has super speed! Ej: (laughs) Gummypuss. That's funny. Anais: My god, I think I'm feeling weird. (Anais telekinetically lifts a tree.) Nicole: Wow. Richard: Cool! Gumball: Amazing! Darwin: Aweinspiring! Anais: What? Darwin: You're lifting a tree without any physical force whatsoever. Anais: (confused) What? (Anais squints her eyes to read his mind.) Nicole: Anais, what are you doing? Anais: Mom, I can read people's minds. Darwin: (thinking) You're lifting a tree without using your hands. Anais: Whoa! How am I doing this?! Gumball: Anais read your mind! Ej: Bite my shiny metal book. Darwin, do you know how this is happening? Darwin: Because gravity quit its job? Ej: Dude, it's Anais! It's her doing it! Anais: I've got it! This toxic must have given me the ability to move things with the power of my mind. Ej: Or psychokinesis. Anais: I know my target. (Anais grunts and throws the tree at Ej) Ej: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (Ej throws his hands at the tree, setting it on fire. Gumball: Ej, you can make fire! Ej: Oh my gosh! I have the power to make fire without matches! I've always wanted this. Richard: Can I fly? Ej: No. (Richard turns invisible.) Richard: Hey, I can turn invisible. Cool. Spongebob: Hey guys! Guess what. I can turn my hand into a golden fist. Patrick: And I can summon water wisps. Anais: Watch this, guys. Cars, don't take me do it! Car: Anais, your Daisy the Donkey doll is stupid. I can say that. Anais: Okay cars, you asked for this. Guys, plug your ears. (takes a deep breath and then lets out a deafening scream.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (Anais sends hundreds of cars flying with her scream.) Gumball: A super scream. Patrick: Whoa. Ej, was one of those your car? Ej: (sighs) Yep. And I just locked it. Darwin: (moves a jar with polonium inside it.) Do I have toxikinesis? Ej: Yes. Richard: Nicole, do know what this means?! Nicole: We must have ga- (cut off by Spongebob.) Spongebob: Wait! Don't tell me! I can put this in conversation- in any form but a song! Ej: Wow, thanks Dad! Spongebob: Not your dad. We've all been given superpowers. (Everyone is gathered on a dinner table.) Nicole: Guys, we have been given gifts; Gumball's intense speed, Ej's fire conjuring, Anais' telekinesis and scream, Richard's invisibility, which is absolutely useless, Darwin's toxikinesis, Spongebob's gold fist, Patrick's water conjuring and my extreme strength. I know what we should be; superheroes. And I'll be the leader. Darwin: Aw. I wanted to be the leader. Nicole: And Ej's the second-in-command. Anais: Aw, man. Ej: I wish this moment would last forever. Gumball: That's a good idea. Ej: I can make it not useless. Anais: What? Ej: Richard's invisibility. Richard: Oh, yeah. Ej: Spongebob and Patrick can help too. But we need vehicles and suits. (Gumball has a suit with a lightning bolt, and gloves and boots. Darwin has a suit with a mask, and gloves and his shoes. Anais has a suit with a band over her forehead, with no gloves and boots. Nicole has a suit with an orb, and a mask and boots and gloves. Richard has one, but with the merit badge for invisibility from Psychonauts and boots. Ej has a golden suit with a fire on it. Spongebob has a yellow robotic suit. Patrick has a suit with a rain drop and boots.) Gumball: Aw, come on! Why does he get a golden suit?! Ej: Hey. BITE MY GLORIOUS GOLDEN BUTT! Nicole: Now our vehicles. (Gumball's is a jetski. Darwin's is a RPM. Anais's is a little buggy with Daisy the Donkey on it. Nicole's is a hoverboard. Richard's is a jet. Ej's is a gunship. Spongebob's is a Helicopter. Patrick's is a hoverbike.) Darwin: Let's ride! Anais: I think we should test our powers to see if they're world-saving-worthy. (The new superheroes find the fully grown Ashley doing an evil laugh. Darwin beats her to fall on the sea and sink. Everyone cheers.) News fish: Who are these heroes? (A villain pops up and attacks Tron City. After Anais paralyzes and short-circuits him with her telepathy, he is revealed to be Squidward, laughing evilly.) Spongebob: Squidward! Tron: XANA's returned! Patrick: Who's XANA? To be continued... Category:Science Fiction Category:Nicktoons Category:2011 Category:1972 Category:Netflix